khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
Character Template
You want to create a canon character within the Inferno? Well very well then! Use this page to help you create your template. First thing you should do is press that edit button up above to view the code used. Now, assuming you've done so, fill in the following code: Below this you would fill with opening information regarding your character. Should be one short paragraph that sums everything up in the article. Quote Quotes are optional. This must be something original your character said. Not something a poet or writer has said. Morality for Beginners If you're struggling with knowing what exactly an Morality is, simply go by this handy guide. Please note that Morality is completely separate from your Heart Element. Meaning just because you're dark doesn't mean you have to be evil. Heart and Secondary Element Clarification The closest you can currently get to either side is 58. Please keep this in mind. There is also a minimum of 53 for the side you are closest to. This means your heart element will between 58-53 for one, and 42-47 for the other. This means no one can have a "twilight" heart alignment. Sorry. Your secondary element cannot conflict with your primary element. This means that if fire is your primary element, water cannot be your secondary. The same goes for ice/wind and thunder/earth. Natural and Secondary Elements cannot be identical without express permission from one of the Admins here. Post here to ask for permission. History Fill this with everything your character has done. His or her background. Should be at least three paragraphs if you want to be taken seriously. Creativity is welcome, just remember that nothing is Canon unless it's approved as Canon. Their occupation Fill with anything related to what they do, whether it be in a squad or being some bum on the streets. Talents What is your character really great at? This includes magickal abilities. Keep in mind that your character is decidedly average, so you shouldn't go overboard on your powers. If you have to ask yourself if one of your abilities may transcend this warning, then it's too strong and must be toned down. That's a general rule of thumb. Weapon Look above. What does your character wield? No godmoddy shit. Will be deleted without question. It's very obvious that as Player Characters all follow the same mold that it's highly highly unlikely that they will have their own blade forged of steel smelted in the fires of Mordor and shit. This is completely unbelievable because one does not simply walk into Mordor. It's best to stick to a generic group of weaponry (read: Weaponry available in the Inferno itself) at this point in time. If you'd like to go "nuts" with creativity you can, just remember that nothing is canon until we say it is. If you ever want a chance at BEING Canon, you have to be a believable character. Note: If you intend to use a Weapon not within the Inferno as your weapon's name, include this: |special=yes in the Character template up top somewhere to tell the template you don't want an image for your weapon. Also No Keyblades Ally/Pet This optional section deals with whether or not you have an Ally or a Pet who teams with you frequently. If you want one, include it here. Don't be afraid to add an image of the Ally/Pet to this section as well. Describe who/what it is, why s/he/it follows you around and anything else you wish to include. Category:The Players